


万里山河图 现代 番外一（上）

by Buzhiyidan



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: DT, M/M, 蒙眼play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzhiyidan/pseuds/Buzhiyidan
Relationships: 毕密cp
Kudos: 1





	万里山河图 现代 番外一（上）

“清儿，我们这样算不算是一命抵一命，嗯？”

怀里的人逐渐变得虚弱不堪，连带着呼吸都变得费劲起来，只剩下嘴角的笑意在强撑着。

密清从起初不解到愤怒再到最后的悲伤，不过只是经历了这短暂的时间。

真相砸的他头昏眼花，甚至不知道自己该做出何种表情。

“你不许死。”

意识比理智抢占了先机。

我还没有回答你的问题，我想好了；

你还没有履行你的承诺，你说好了。

所以，

“你不许死。”

密清就直直地盯住毕勋，心下又不解又了解。

他不明白毕勋昨日口口声声说的一辈子，怎么就戛然而止了？

他又明白了自己心，逃避毕勋对他一切的好，却避不开自己的同样也心悦毕勋的心。

他还没说出口的爱意，怎么听的人突然就要走了。

“生命本身……就是一个循环，因果……相扣。”毕勋看着近乎木讷的密清，缓缓地伸出轻颤的双手抚上密清的脸颊，勾勒出一道艳丽的鲜红，“你曾经因我死，今日我为你亡……足矣。”

“不管生命如何轮回，我始终爱你，密清。”

毕勋强撑起最后一口气，将这句话说的尽力通顺。

我说出口的爱意，也应该如我爱你一般坦荡，不容许有一丝磕磕绊绊。

“我回答你那天的问题！”

密清突然慌了神，紧紧地搂住怀里的人，或许不放手就不会走。

“嘘。”毕勋用食指抵住密清的唇，“我从小……不，是从上辈子就知道……问题的……答案……”

密清恍然发现怀里的人在逐渐消失，更是抱紧了毕勋，“你不许走！你不要走！我只剩你了……我爱你……你不要走，好不好？”

你不要走……

…………

“你不要走！！！”

密清猛地从床上坐了起来，额头上密布的汗珠昭示着刚刚经历了怎样差劲的睡眠。床头柜上的日历圈出了今天的日子，上面秀气的字眼标示着今天的特殊性。

其实根本不用标记，密清也把那个日期记到烂熟于心了。可他就是喜欢这种充满意义的无意义行为，那样会让他觉得很有仪式感。

即使时间在走，我的爱仍然在那里，被标记着。

密清看着那日历，脸上浮现出淡淡的笑容，不知不觉的都已经七年了……

叮咚！

手机提示音扰乱了这短暂的清净——

“今晚有个应酬，晚些回来庆祝你的戏杀青。”

只是庆祝杀青吗……难道毕勋忘了今天是什么日子？

密清虽然失落心下却很清楚，七年的时间早就磨去了最初的激情浪漫，只剩下平淡无奇。可明知如此，他还是忍不住去期待爱情永远保鲜。

有许多想要问出口的话，却还是只发出去一个字——“嗯。”

想了想又多加了一句话，“少喝点酒。”

那人胃不好来着。

密清扔下手机，将身体重新扔回床上，试图放空自己，却偏偏脑子里全是梦里的情景还有日历上圈出的日期。

他最近刚刚杀青一部古装戏，他饰演的男主角可以说是近乎本色出演，而戏中与他有些极深羁绊的另外一个角色，意外的像是毕勋。

戏中自己无论如何都不找不到真正的自己，不肯正视自己的心，最终失去了最深爱的人。

这样的剧情与角色设定，让密清许久都没有出戏，连带着最近的情绪都有些莫名的感伤。

密清烦躁的拿起床头柜上被冷落已久的手机，打开，又关上，再打开——

没有看到毕勋回复的信息。

意料之中的失落席卷了全身，无奈只能百无聊赖的刷起了微博。

打开自己的微博，看发的杀青剧组照下面的粉丝评论。热评第一是毕勋的微博，“功勋传媒CEO”评论：期待。

言简意赅，是那人在外面能装出来的样子。

他们结婚七年，行事低调，外界传闻他俩只是形婚，背地里涉及许多见不得人的交易。

说的直白点就是，潜规则。

一个愿打，一个愿挨罢了。

但是其中不乏有支持的群体为他们辩护，说只是他俩行为低调，还特意找出来了几张的照片来证明是真爱不是形婚。

密清思索了下，回复了一句——

“不负期待。”

继续向下看，一个熟悉的id名称映入眼帘。

“从一开始就是清宝”评论：啊啊啊啊啊！清宝古装太惊为天人了叭！清宝此剧一定收视长虹，一定也会像原著中的主角一样，找到属于自己的安宁。

这个粉丝密清很熟悉，从他还是三百六十五线小明星开始，这个人就是他的粉丝了。本着对古早粉的尊重，密清经常微博翻他的牌子。后来发现神奇的是，这个粉丝开口说的话，一定会成真。他说，清宝是人间宝藏，总有一天会火进一线。于是密清借着一部电影，真的火到了家喻户晓的地步；他说，我预料清宝不出三年必会找到心爱的人，于是两年后他就跟毕勋领证结婚。

这个神奇的粉丝被密清的粉丝亲切的成为“阿拉灯神丁”。这个神丁开口必成真的事迹，在一众追星少女里广为流传。

密清看着这个粉丝的评论，出于礼貌的回复了句——

“谢谢你的喜欢，也祝你早日找到你的安宁。”

几乎是秒回般的，就收到了回复。

“啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜，清宝实在是太温柔了，我已经找到自己的安宁了。”

密清看着回复无奈的笑笑，退出了微博。

我的“安宁”……好像最近不太安宁啊。

这时候知乎突然从消息栏弹出一条广告，“你想保卫爱情吗？是不是不出轨就是完满婚姻？爱情保质期如何维持？”欢迎订阅知乎专栏，听婚姻学家讲述爱情里的秘密。

就在密清想删掉这条知乎广告的同时……他突然吞了下口水，觉得冒出的想法有点难以为情。

他平时开了个私人号来看知乎上的“大神”们对自己演技的评价，本着知乎“专业人士”多的态度，去学习演技，结果好像被粉丝攻略了城池，只有少数人发表了意见。然后他就一直把这个知乎app晾在这里，很少打开过。

不过这条广告倒是提醒了他，或许他可以在这里学习维持爱情保质期的技巧。

本着死马当活马医的心态，密清提了一个问题——

“如何度过七年之痒后还能保持爱情新鲜感？”

闭上眼睛胡乱邀请了知乎上推荐人士来回答这个问题。

过了几分钟还真的有零星的几个人回答。密清认真的挑选了本就为数不多的回答，直到看到这一条——

“不正歪”：泻药。你们能度过七年，说明已经存在着良好的感情基础。这时候，爱情保鲜只需要加入激情作为生活的调味料。  
第一：可以提起从前的事情，找回最初的悸动。  
第二：可以给他做爱吃的食物，抓住他的胃。  
第三：可以多多主动调情，增加生活中的小情趣。  
第四：有时不必太过矜持，可以依赖，可以撒娇，甚至可以生气，再爱人面前无需隐藏。  
第五：制造惊喜，生活需要惊喜。  
希望楼主与爱人能共度朝朝暮暮。

密清仔细想了想，从一开始相互惊喜不断，你侬我侬的，到现在平平淡淡，细水长流。他们的爱情从一开始就是顺水推舟似的进行，两情相悦，结婚领证，一直没有任何问题。

无论是恋爱，结婚，他和毕勋从未吵过一次架，他们都很尊重对方，甚至在房事方面，他们都是不慌不忙，温温柔柔的进行。无论发生什么，双方都充满理应，都会后退一步，绝不生气吵架。

密清性格温和不乏倔强，独立的个性让他依赖自己成了习惯。即使有时候有求于人，他也容易因为拉不下面子，开不了口而失败。

"是不是这样的十年如一日的单调生活太过无趣了？"密清这样想。

密清从床上起身，下楼去厨房打算给毕勋准备点醒酒汤。

参加应酬，毕勋不被那些人灌的七荤八素才怪。免得回来难受，给他先准备点。

万一没喝多少呢？要不……再准备点吃的？

这么想的，密清也就这么做了。

看着桌子上的菜，密清又记起来，似乎毕勋之前特别爱吃他做的饭菜。自从他火了之后，就很少有时间再做饭给毕勋了，他们两个大部分时间都是错开的，有时几个月可能都不方便见面。

一陷入对过去的回忆，就会觉得特别的疲惫。密清伸了个懒腰，打算去洗个澡后独自享受晚餐。

但是当他洗完澡，随意穿了个睡袍下楼的时候，毕勋开门进来了。

数月未见后的第一次见面今天这个特殊的日子，再加上刚刚知乎网友的建议，很难不让密清在洗澡的时候计划点什么，但是他没想到那个说晚点回家的人，居然那么早就回来了。

他还没准备好。

“回来了。”密清不自觉的拢了拢睡袍的领子走向毕勋。

淡淡的酒味钻入密清的鼻腔。

“嗯，随便应付了几杯就赶着回来替你庆祝杀青。”

许久未见到的面庞英俊不改，七年的时光并未在眼前人脸上留下任何岁月的痕迹，带来的只有性格上的成熟与稳重。

“既然是随便应付，那肯定没好好吃饭吧。我今天给你做了饭菜。”

密清转身系紧了睡袍的腰带，准备去厨房拿出碗筷跟毕勋一起吃顿饭，结果被毕勋从背后一把抱住。

“亲自下厨，看来新剧杀青了，老婆心情很好啊。”毕勋若有所指的说道。

“别说些有的没的，赶紧松开我，一起去吃饭。”

毕勋旁若无闻的紧了紧胳膊，把头埋在密清肩膀上说：“我吃饱饭了，还想在来点甜点。”

“别闹，你喝醉了。”

“好，我醉了，老婆大人说的算。”毕勋的嘴唇紧贴着密清的耳廓，喷洒出的热气蒸红了耳朵，也羞红了脸。

“回……回房间。”密清实在是受不住毕勋这么攻略自己的耳朵，被惹得站不住腿，再加上自己心里也有一把小算盘，只能答应。

毕勋有那么一瞬间的惊讶密清松口的速度，随即惊喜取代了惊讶，拦腰抱起密清上楼回房间。

回房间后，毕勋将密清放在床上，准备离身去浴室洗个澡。

还没直起腰，就让密清搂住脖子，措不及防的给拽回了床上。

“别洗了，先……开始吧。”密清羞赫的闭紧双眼对着毕勋说。

“怎么了？今天怎么这么……高兴？”毕勋虽然不可置信，却也饶有兴趣的看着这一幕。

密清听他问出这一句话，猛地睁开眼睛，看着毕勋良久后，又闭上了眼睛。

看来是真的忘了。

“没什么，那么久没见了，加上庆祝……杀青嘛。”

密清紧闭的双眼外，是那人若有若无的笑意。

紧接着就是嘴唇相贴的柔软触感，数月未见，说丝毫不想念是假的。

毕勋仍是不紧不慢的吮吸密清的唇瓣，慢条斯理的攻略着密清唇内的城池。

与他相反，密清的回应却是热烈深情。情动的与毕勋侵入的舌交缠，津液相互交换，来不及吞下的便从嘴角流出一道银丝。

像是报复似的，密清突然轻咬了毕勋的舌尖。突如其来的痛楚让毕勋猛地缩回了舌头，睁开了双眼看着眼前双目紧闭，面色微微泛红的密清。

这短暂轻微的痛楚像是一剂催情剂，惹得毕勋浑身发热，刚刚随意应付的几杯酒，也在这时候发挥了效用。

但是理智却在纠缠着毕勋，他不想太粗鲁弄疼了密清。

从他们的第一次开始，毕勋就全心全意的想让密清舒服，所以他克制，温柔，把密清的感受放在第一位。

密清睁开眼睛看毕勋面色不好的坐在那里，以为是自己刚刚幼稚的举动把毕勋惹生气了。便十分愧疚的又在毕勋的嘴唇上印下一吻。这一吻与方才不同，短暂且轻巧，如蜻蜓点水一般。

毕勋读出了其中意味，意识到自己表情不好，便舒展了颜色，将密清拥入怀抱。

密清看毕勋仍是不够情动的样子，觉得自己还不够好，轻攥起拳头，继续展开攻势。

他从毕勋的嘴唇移向耳朵，轻柔舔舐着毕勋的耳廓，顺势向下含住耳垂，舌尖不断拨弄挑动。

紧接着是脖颈，密清浅浅密密的用嘴唇勾勒着，标记着，手上也不断任凭感觉肆意摸索。

密清的手不断向下游走，摸到了滚烫硬挺的一处。他适当加重了抚摸磋磨的力度。

衣裤与性器相摩擦将毕勋所有的感受无限放大，轻微的痛楚像逐渐被丝丝快意取代，那快感像是一张大网，慢慢的将他包裹起来。

随之而来的湿热立刻将毕勋瞪大双眼，肾上腺素像是燎原之火，点燃了五感，将理智灼烧成灰烬，只剩下残存的欲望，吞噬着他。

“清儿，别……等下会难受的。”毕勋双手握住密清的肩膀急着想要将他推开。

密清从来没有替他口过，他也从来没有想过要密清替他做这种事情。除了觉得不干净之外，更多的是怕密清难受。

“不怕，我想试试给你弄一次。”

说完就埋下头尽力的含住毕勋，生涩的吮吸手中的坚挺，用仅有的理智舔舐着茎身与柱头。

他想到现在口中这个尺寸惊人的家伙，曾经进入过自己的身体，就觉得不可思议。

走神间，密清的贝齿不小心磕到了口中的性器，便立即听到毕勋轻喊了一声——

“啊。”

密清惊地将口中的物体吐出来，失落的看向毕勋，“对不起，我不太会。”

毕勋看着密清委屈的神情，轻声哄道：“没事儿，别怕。慢慢来，你很棒了，把我弄的很舒服。”

“真的舒服吗？别骗我。”密清将信将疑。

“我骗不骗你，你自己摸摸他，看看他。”毕勋拉着他的手伸向下面。

比刚刚含在口中的时候，更炽热，更硬挺。

毕勋的诱导与反应像是蛊惑一般，密清又再次含住毕勋身下的性器，比方才含的更深入，舔舐的更加卖力，两只手也在含不下的柱身上上下撸动。性器抵到狭小的喉咽部，产生生理性的干呕，这反应舒服的毕勋全身的毛孔都张开了，他轻微的前后移动着，生怕伤到密清一丝一毫。

在刚刚的纠缠中，密清身上的睡袍早就变得凌乱不堪。衣领大敞，露出大片的胸膛，腰带也不知道掉到哪里去了。酒红色的睡袍映衬着白皙泛着红潮的躯体，低头是眼角泛红的密清，下体还被湿热紧致的嘴巴包裹住。

强烈的视觉冲击配上极致舒适的感觉，无疑将毕勋送到了欲望的顶峰。他抛去矜持，扔下理智，仅凭本能的来回抽送着。

突然到达了某个点的毕勋想要一把将密清推开，却没有成功，措不及防的在密清的口腔中便释放了。

“咳咳咳……”密清被那白浊呛得直咳嗽，皱着眉头平息了一下后，将口中的东西如数吞下，勾人的舌尖连溅到嘴角的也不放过。

“清儿，对不起，太舒服了，没来得及退出去……”毕勋将密清扶起来，靠在床头，从床头柜倒了一杯水给他喝。

“喝点水，要不然嗓子疼。”

密清随便喝了两口，就委屈的说：“不喝了，我难受。”

“是哪里不舒服？嗓子疼的紧吗？”毕勋一听不舒服就有点儿着急了。要是密清因为这次不舒服，那他一辈子也不会再让密清给他口了。

“不是，我……给我好不好？”密清声如蚊呐。

毕勋听了立马反应过来，自己刚刚看到密清口的时候激动的傻样子，连给密清疏解欲望都忘了。

他脱下自己身上碍事的外套与衬衫，却见密清伸手解下了他的领带，用领带捆住自己的双眼。

“帮我脱衣服。今天，你可以对我不温柔。”

一下子看不见的感觉让密清有些紧张，有些激动，可以感受到他的语调在轻颤。

如果说刚刚的前戏已经让毕勋血脉喷张，还剩下最后一丝理智的话，现在密清这举动无疑崩断了他脑内的最后一根弦。

什么矜持，什么伪装。

要的只有眼前这一个人。

毕勋虽然看不见领带下的双眼，却能想象的到眼含春波的模样，看不见比看见的更让人心驰神往。

密清身上的睡袍领口半挂在肩膀上，摇摇欲坠，领口下是起伏的胸膛。

婚后时间的沉淀让原本青涩纯真的躯体变得成熟，那纹理细腻的肌肉，从起初散发着禁欲的气息到现在的放浪，简直是给毕勋打了一剂猛药。

爱情本就应该遵循本性形骸放浪，本就应该是汗涔涔的躯体相互碰撞。

毕勋如扑食的狮子般扒下了密清身上的衣服，将他死死的按在床上，疯狂激烈的亲吻，撕咬，在猎物的身上中满自己的标记，宣告为自己所有。

毕勋像是忠诚的信徒一般，在密清的双眼上，隔着领带庄重的印下一吻，随后慢慢移动到鼻尖，凶猛的与密清唇齿想纠缠，而后又充满怜爱的吻上唇上那一颗小巧精致的痣。

早就被欲望折磨的密清，此刻依旧没有得到想要的疏解。他有意无意的磨蹭着毕勋，毕勋却置若罔闻的继续在他上身游连。充满玩味的绕过密清的下体，去亲吻大腿的根部，那修长的腿是毕勋的最爱，他总是看不够也亲不够。

密清见毕勋故意不给他，就只能自己难耐的摩擦这双腿，企图能给自己带来些许快感。可是这小动作却被毕勋发现了，他慢条斯理的将密清的双腿分开在自己的腰两侧却不做任何动作。  
一时间失去疏解的密清，在欲望的催使下向毕勋低了头。

“给我……毕勋。”

“求我。”即使毕勋心里也心疼密清忍得难受，但是他现在就想征服仅属于他的猎物。

看密清难受的仰起头，脖颈伴随着吞咽滚动的喉结也充满性感的模样，身体也在不安的扭动着。

“再说一遍，求我。”

我要你臣服。

欲望啃噬着密清仅剩理智，消磨着可怜的自尊。

“毕勋，我要你。”

我只臣服于你。

话音刚落，毕勋就用唇封住密清的嘴巴，舌头蛮横的与密清的舌头绞在一起，一只手用力的揉捏密清挺翘饱满的臀瓣，另一只手握住密清的下体，充满技巧的揉搓，撸动，那物体的顶端满是晶莹的液体，弄的毕勋手下一片湿滑。

“啊哈……”密清双手环住毕勋宽阔精瘦的背，下身忍不住配合的在毕勋的手里前后挺动。

毕勋的手很大很热，中指的指腹处还有一层薄茧，那略微粗糙的皮肤与下体摩擦，带来的极其舒适的感觉。

毕勋加快了手上的动作，惹得身下的密清咬紧嘴唇仍旧溢出了动人的呻吟。

“慢……慢点，快点……”密清也不知道自己在说什么，遵循自己的本能，请求着毕勋。

“清儿那么难伺候，到底是慢还是快？”

毕勋停下来笑着看向密清，一时得不到安慰的密清更是难耐到了极点，双唇微张，喘着粗气。

“快点，快点，求你了。”

毕勋按照密清的要求继续安慰着下体，腾出另一只手，将手指伸进密清的嘴巴里肆意的搅动着，挑逗着他的舌头，无处安放的唾液顺着唇角向下流。

“嗯啊……啊，我不行了，我要射了。”密清忽的抱紧了身上的人，毕勋却恶趣味的堵住了密清的宣泄口。

“啊哈……毕勋，我难受。”欲望的宣泄被突然中止，横冲直撞的快感没有了发泄的途径，密清在漆黑的世界里，几近疯狂。

“叫老公，就让你射。”

“啊哈……老公，好老公，我难受，让我出来。”密清什么都不顾了。

毕勋松开了手，一股白浊就射了出来。宣泄后的性器，颜色可人还带着高潮余韵后的微颤。

秀色可餐。

毕勋低下头含住了密清的下体，一只手揉捏的胸前的红豆，另一只手的手指就着刚刚射出的的白浊，摸索着伸入后面的穴口。

“啊嗯……”许久未受过侵入的后穴，虽然足够湿润但是依旧紧致的过分。突然进军的异物感让密清额头上冒出了一层薄汗。他努力的深呼吸，放松自己的括约肌想让毕勋扩张的更加充分。

“怎么结婚那么久了还这么紧？”毕勋的手指被湿热紧致的全肉包裹着，只能轻微的移动。

“啊嗯……紧不好吗……慢点动。”

“好好好，你别乱动，别伤到了。”

蒙着眼睛的密清看不见现在淫靡的场景，但是前方湿热的感觉，可以让他想象的到此时此刻，毕勋刚才是怎么含住它的，怎么揉捏他，现在又是怎么插入自己的。

光是想，他就起了反应。

刚刚宣泄过的下体在毕勋的口中再次有了慢慢起身的趋势，后方的湿润的穴口一张一合，仿佛在邀请毕勋的进入。

毕勋松开口，将密清翻过身趴在床上，手指伸入穴口去摸索熟悉的位置。

不到两分钟，他就轻车熟路的找到了那个与周围光滑细腻的软肉有所不同的地方。

密清那个位置不深，大概两个指节深度。他按住那小片凸起的地方，反复的摩擦。

失去视觉的辅助，周围一切的感觉都被无限放大。

密清眼泪沁湿了领带，手指紧紧的攥住身下的床单，牙齿磕住嘴唇不想让呻吟泄露出来。

“咬嘴唇这个坏习惯什么时候才能改？”

毕勋握住密清的下巴强迫他转过头与自己接吻。

“别咬了，叫出来吧，我喜欢听宝贝叫。”

密清借着接吻的间隙，随着毕勋手指的抽插频率小声喘着。

毕勋看扩张的已经差不多了，便伸手去抽屉里寻找安全套。

“直接进来，不要戴了。”

没有什么比高潮后的声音迷人的了。

毕勋把自己已经硬的要爆炸的性器插入后方湿软的穴口。但是三根手指的扩张，好像跟真枪实战比起来还远远不够。

突然真正的插入的疼痛让密清全身紧绷，后方也在紧紧收缩着，企图组织毕勋的进入。

“嘶，宝贝。你别紧张，放松点。”

毕勋轻轻亲吻着密清的耳朵，含着耳下那小片可爱的软肉，湿热的气息传入耳道让密清放松了些。

细碎的吻落在密清修长的后颈，毕勋两只手力度适中的揉捏着密清的臀，慢慢的前后移动自己的性器。

在毕勋的引导下，痛楚逐渐被蔓延出的快感顶替。后穴在不断分泌着滑腻的液体，帮助毕勋进入的更加顺畅。同时，两个人密切接触的感觉，也让密清的心里更加放松。

“哈啊……哈啊……轻点顶那里……”

可真的轻了以后，密清又觉得不是这么回事儿。

“啊嗯……哈啊……还是……用力点……”

毕勋听到笑着说：“清宝也太难伺候了。”

这时候突然听到“清宝”这个称呼，密清整个人都激灵了一下。毕勋从来没这么叫过，只有那个粉丝……这时候从毕勋口中说出来竟然让密清有一丝背德的快感。

“怎么？老婆好像很喜欢这个称呼。”毕勋一边说着，一边挺动着下身。

“别……啊哈……别这么叫我……啊哈……”密清实在不想在这种特殊场合想到粉丝，还是个自己都认识的古早粉，太羞耻了。

“清宝，清宝。我就要这么叫，你是不是想到那个粉丝了，嗯？”毕勋嘴唇暧昧的贴住密清的耳朵，下半身发狠的冲撞着密清。

这个称呼发挥着春药样的作用，让密清头低的更低，下身迎合的更加猛烈。他起身撑起自己跪在床上，将完美精细的腰下陷，描绘出诱人的腰线，臀部抬得更高，更翘。

跪趴的姿势能让毕勋进入到前所未有的深度，连带着敏感点的摩擦，快感几乎是毁灭性的。

“啊哈……啊哈……”密清不敢回答，也顾不上回答，他的手臂承受不住这样的剧烈运动，酸软的瘫在床上，全身靠着上半身支撑，只剩下腰部以下再被毕勋揽着迎合。密清的双手撸动着自己前面的硬挺，前后夹击的致命快感，让密清只会无意识的按照本性。

毕勋将密清的双手从前面拿下来，反扯在后面，用自己的皮带捆住。

当听到金属扣声响的时候，密清简直后悔莫及，为什么今天自己要想出色诱这个损招，太失策了。

但是他无法反抗，只能可怜的抬高自己的臀部，疯一般的迎合。

快速而深入的抽插，集中攻击那特殊的凸起，让密清抛下所有去浪叫。

“啊哈……啊哈……我不行了。”

“清宝，爽不爽？”

“爽……爽死了……啊哈……”

密清觉的自己就像是发情的野兽。

“喜不喜欢老公的东西？喜不喜欢我用它操你？”

毕勋猩红了眼，捞起密清，扯掉了他眼睛上的领带，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。

习惯了黑暗的双眼面对突然的光很抗拒，毕勋不忘伸出手替他遮挡。

密清睁着含着泪的眼睛看着毕勋，周围眼圈也通红，脸上早已经被泪水打湿。

“喜欢……”

“啊哈……我喜欢，我……喜欢被老公操，啊哈……老公……好大，我好舒服。”

“解……解开我的手，我想……抱抱你。”

得到释放的双手，紧紧的搂住毕勋的脖子，修长白皙的双腿也不忘勾住他精壮的腰身。密清尽自己最大的努力抬头，将嘴唇靠近毕勋的耳朵，用软糯认真的声音对毕勋说——

“还有……啊哈，我……密清喜欢……被毕勋弄的湿乎乎的，密清……爱毕勋……啊嗯啊……”

比高潮后的声音更好听的只有在高潮中说爱的声音。

毕勋的心被狠狠地拨动了，高潮被这句话催促着前来，他想抽出身释放在密清身体外面，被密清瞬间察觉到，用双腿压住毕勋。

“全给我，啊哈……让我吃下去……”高潮让后穴不住的痉挛收缩。

“清宝，跟我一起。”

湿热滑腻的挤压让毕勋也精关失守，一股股的浓重精液全数射入了密清的身体里，随之密清也再次释放。

毕勋俯身深深的吻住密清，双眼深情的凝视着高潮后迷迷糊糊的挚爱。

“七周年快乐，亲爱的。”


End file.
